Teenagers
by C.Cerise
Summary: La adolescencia y la primavera son la perfecta combinación para que las hormonas junten parejas, pero Kaminari se siente celoso hasta que Jirou interviene a su manera


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

En la clase 1-A comenzo a florecer el amor y Kaminari se pregunta cómo es qué él no ha conseguido pareja como sus demás compañeros y terminó quedándose con el club de los solterones como Midoriya y Iida que siempre estaban más pendientes de entrenar que de otra cosa o Mineta que era un pervertido con el cual nadie quería lidiar.

Kirishima estaba emparejado con Mina, y Ashino no paraba de alardear sobre las regulares citas dobles que hacían con Bakugou y Uraraka, incluso la vicepresidenta y el serio de Todoroki disfrutaban de un amor primaveral y aún más sorprendente Tokoyami había empezado a salir recientemente con Tsuyu entonces ¿Por qué carajos él no podía conseguir una chica también como todos los demás?

Denki bufó mirando los escenarios que ofrecía cada una de las parejas en la clase, carajos, les tenía envidia y de acuerdo admitía que era un pervertido no al nivel de Mineta pero sí habian hecho juntos una que otra travesura usando a Midoriya por su inocencia para conseguir un mejor vistazo de las chicas, pero ahora eso no le parecía bien cuando ellas estaban en parejas y además no le gustaría recibir una paliza de Todoroki o Bakugou.

Jirou que estaba con las chicas riéndose percibió su mirada y una vez ambos conectaron miradas se levantó y fue hasta donde se encontraba sentado Kaminari.

— Te ves deprimido ¿Acaso te ha pasado algo? Y no me digas que Mineta y tu han vuelto a hacer alguna estupidez —Jirou aunque era una chica mucho más fácil de tratar que las demás siempre ponía sus límites cuando hablaba con él, lo cual le hacía gracia, pero en ese momento no le hizo demasiada gracia.

— Solo estoy pensando Jirou —Contesto divisando a Tsuyu y Tokoyami acaramelarse un poco, soltó otro bufido al verlos.

— ¿Puedes pensar? Siempre pensé que tú cerebro ya se había fundido —Alzando los hombros Jirou continuo hablando y molestándolo a la par.

Pero por primera vez no reaccionó a sus provocaciones porque estaba demasiado pendiente en como Yaoyorozu le mostraba una bolsa floreada a Todoroki, seguro había hecho un rico bento y comerían juntos afuera ahora que el clima estaba perfecto, volvió a bufar.

— ¿Acaso soy feo o desagradable? —Pregunto totalmente serio a Jirou quien se sorprendió tanto como se sonrojo.

Pero Kaminari no se dio cuenta de aquel detalle porque seguía con la mirada perdida observando esta vez a Ashino y Kirishima que garabateaban en la pizarra riéndose, fingiendo que todos los demás no existían, otro bufido más escapó de sus labios.

— No… No eres feo y tampoco una mala compañía Kaminari, es divertido estar contigo ¿Lo entiendes cierto? —Jirou tenía la voz temblorosa y sus dedos jugueteaban enredando la expansión de su oreja.

Pero Kaminari seguía sin notar aquellos detalles porque su atención volvía a ser captada por otra pareja más, Uraraka estaba acariciando el cabello de Bakugou quien mantenía su cabeza apoyada entre sus manos, seguramente demasiado relajado por las manos de Uraraka en su pelo, rodo los ojos y bufó.

— Entonces si no soy molesto o feo ¿Por qué no he conseguido una pareja aún? —Pregunto algo exaltado por los comportamientos amorosos de sus compañeros, él admitía abiertamente que estaba celoso de que ellos tuvieran una presencia femenina con la cual compartir— ¿Es que acaso no te molesta? Digo, tu eres una chica y ellas deben pasarse hablando de lo que hacen con sus parejas pero tú estás sola así que no puedes decir na…

Kaminari no pudo seguir hablando porque Jirou había tirado de su camisa con fuerza y estampó sus labios en los de él. No fue un beso largo, fue tan solo un momento en que sus labios se apretaron gracias a la presión que ella ejercía entre ellos y cuando se alejó y lo soltó sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo porque sentía las miradas de todos en ellos.

— Escucha cuando alguien te habla idiota —Eso fue lo último que dijo Jirou antes de esfumarse cerrando la puerta del salón con fuerza.

Por unos segundos Kaminari se quedó estático sin hacer nada hasta que Mineta lo golpeó envidioso y los demás chicos se fueron acercando a él para molestarlo.

En ese momento reaccionó y pensó que tal vez si era medio idiota y su cerebro estaba algo chamuscado porque ya no podía sacarse a Jirou de la cabeza y quién sabe, tal vez eso significaba que la primavera también les había tocado a ellos.

* * *

He aquí el tercer y último one-shot que tenía que subir en el día antes del primer Kacchako largo.

Lo hice pensando en una de las bellas señoritas que me pidió un Kamijirou y quise jugar un poco con sus personalidades y también con la primavera que trae amor ¿Qué les ha parecido? Por cierto la mención entre Tsuyu y Tokoyami me dio varias ideas, tal vez escriba de ellos en algún momento.

Espero que gustará mi pequeño aporte a la ship y lo disfrutarán

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
